degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jerzas/Attack On Wiki Season 1 Episode 5
The Titans Descend Last time on Attack on Wiki Armin and Lizzy almost kissed, Tori learnt more about Levi, Yazzy found a new love interest, as did Kieran. Whilst Ash was blushing, a titan attack eradicated half of Sarah's squad... Squad 4 Sarah: 'NEWBIE! '''Cam: '''What is it! '''Sarah: '''Go and inform the other squads of the attack. '''Cam: '''But what about- '''Sarah: '''JUST GO! Nick and I will deal with this titan. ''Cam exits '''Sarah: '''NICK! Engage the titan '''Nick: '''Got it! '''Sarah: ''(thinking) Damn, what's with this Titan, it's definitely an abnormal but it seems stronger than that, like there's someone in it. This is just like last year, it's the same situation all over again. It doesn't matter what the newbie says, we need to get this titan under control. ''Nick screams Nick: 'SARAH! HELP ME. PLEASE GOD HELP ME '''Sarah: '''FUCK, NICK, BREAK FREE '''Nick: '''I CAN'T, MY 3DMG IS BROKEN. FUCK IM GONNA DIE. SARAH, I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING '''Sarah: '''WHAT IS IT '''Nick: '''I LOVE YOU ''Nick is eaten. '''Sarah: ''(thinkin) I need to get to the commander, NOW! ''Squad 3 'Damian: '''Hey Lizzy! Stop staring at Armin and focus in front of you. You're going to fall of again. '''Lizzy: '''Shut the fuck up. I'll look at my love all I want '''Armin: '''Perhaps you should pay attention to where you're going '''Lizzy: '''Of course '''Damian: '''You won't listen to me but you'll listen to him '''Lizzy: '''You're not offering what he is. '''Damian: '''What's that? Diseases '''Lizzy: '''Armin is not like that '''Damian: '''How would you know? You only met him a few hours ago. '''Lizzy: '''I just know. '''Kaylin: '''Hey, is that Cam? '''Damian: '''Where? '''Kaylin: '''Over there, coming from the right flank. ''Cam enters 'Armin: '''What is it? '''Cam: '''Titan on the right flank. Sarah's lost half her squad '''Armin: '''What? That can't be true '''Cam: '''I was a part of that squad. I saw it happen. '''Lizzy: '''What do we do? '''Armin: '''Kaylin, head over to the next squad on our left and inform them. Damian, head inwards, straight to the commander and let her know. If Sarahs's squad has suffered casualties, then we're in trouble. '''Lizzy: '''What can I do? '''Armin: '''Stay by my side, that way I know you're safe. ''Sqaud 1 'Ash: '''What's up with you? You haven't stopped blushing since Mikasa left '''Kieran: '''I...uh...well....you see... '''Yazzy: '''Leave him alone Ash, he's obviously got a crush '''Kieran: '''NO I DON'T, it's just....well... '''Ash: '''Do you have a little crush on Mikasa, how cute '''Yazzy: '''That's what Mikasa said '''Eren: '''You'll have a tough time getting anything out of Mikasa, she's not one to let her guard down. '''Kieran: '''Can we all just stop, I do not have a crush on Mikasa ''Kieran blushes even more 'Ash: '''Well, whatever, deny it as much as you like, we know the truth ''Kaylin enters 'Kieran: '''Kaylin! What are you doing all the way over her? '''Kaylin: '''We've got a report that there's a titan attacking the right flank. It's caused serious damage. '''Ash: '''Already! '''Eren: '''Damn it, this wasn't supposed to happen again. '''Ash: '''What do you mean? '''Eren: '''It doesn't matter. Yazzy, you better go and inform the next squad over. '''Yazzy: '''Got it. ''Yazzy exits 'Kaylin: '''I better get back '''Kieran: '''You're going back to the other side, what if you get killed? '''Kaylin: '''It's my duty, I have to return to my post. Anyway, I'll be ok, I was taught by the best, I won't get killed. '''Kieran: '''But-- '''Kaylin: '''It's just like you taught me, don't give the titans the job of eating me, fight with everything I've got. '''Ash: '''Kieran, let her go. '''Kaylin: '''I made a promise to you didn't I Kieran? I promised that I would protect you. Back in Shiganshina, the three of us, you, Ash and I, we swore that we would protect each other and fight together. I'm not breaking that promise anytime soon. '''Kieran: '''You better keep that promise! '''Kaylin: '''I will ''Kaylin exits 'Kieran: '''Damn it Ash, what if she gets killed? She's strong and she's a good fighter but she's sweet and that could be her downfall. '''Ash: '''Have more faith in her, you helped train her remember. She'll be fine. ''Squad 2 'Gegi: '''There's someone coming from the right side '''Levi: '''What is is this time ''Yazzy enters 'Ari: '''Yazzy! What are you doing here? '''Yazzy: '''There's a titan on the right flank, apparently it's caused a lot of problems. '''Levi: '''Sarah's on the right flank. Her squad can normally take down any titan, for this to happen, this titan must be exceptionally strong. No. This is a human inside a titan, but who could be in it? '''Tori: '''You think there's someone inside the Titan? '''Levi: '''There has to be, all the titans that we've encountered with this level of intelligence are titan shifters. You, what's your name? '''Yazzy: '''Yazzy sir. '''Levi: '''Yazzy, head towards the commanders squad and inform them of our theories. The Commander's a nut job but she's smart. ''Commander's Squad 'Hange: '''Everything seems to be running quite smoothly. '''Damian: '''COMMANDER! THERE'S A SITUATION '''Hange: '''What is it? '''Damian: '''A Titan on the right flank has attacked, killing half of Sarah's squad. '''Hange: '''Really? ''Yazzy enters 'Yazzy: '''Commander Hange '''Hange: '''Is this about the titan? '''Yazzy: '''Yes '''Hange: '''What is it? '''Yazzy: '''Captain Levi suspects that this titan may be a titan shifter. '''Hange: '''Then Matt was right. '''Damian: '''What was that '''Hange: '''Never mind. Both of you, return to your squads and prepare for a direction change. ''Squad 1 'Ash: '''Yazzy, you're back '''Kieran: '''What took you so long? '''Yazzy: '''I had to speak with the commander '''Eren: '''What did the commander want? '''Yazzy: '''She said to prepare for a direction change '''Ash & Kieran: '''A direction change? '''Yazzy: '''Yes '''Eren: '''The Commander must be planning something ''Squad 3 'Cam: '''Damian hasn't come back yet '''Armin: '''Give him time, speaking with the commander can be tiring. ''Damian enters 'Cam: '''You're back '''Kaylin: '''What did the Commander say? '''Damian: '''We're chaning direction, where though, I don't know '''Armin: '''A direction chage. It must be bad '''Lizzy: '''You'll protect me, won't you Armin '''Armin: '''Of course ''Green flares fired. 'Cam: '''The flares have been fired. '''Lizzy: '''No shit sherlock. '''Damian: '''Why are we heading left? '''Armin: '''The only thing that's on the left is-- ''Sarah enters 'Sarah: '''ARMIN! '''Armin: '''Sarah! What are you doing over here? '''Sarah: '''I need your help to deal with this situation. '''Lizzy: '''Is that? '''Damian: '''Is that the titan that's been attacking '''Sarah: '''YES it is. Now shut the fuck up and help me. ''Squad 2 '''Levi: '''A direction change? Just what are you up to Hange. Heading to the forest can only mean one thing... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts